Ashura Uzoh
Ashura Uzoh is the son of the Uzoh family, who can trace their heritage back to Kenya on the preserved planet Earth and are therefore counted among the elite aristoracy on Phobos. Ashura prefers to distance himself from his family and their lifestyle. Appearance Black skin, 6'0, with black hair kept in short dreadlocks. Has several gold teeth along with a golden septum piercing. He tends to wear rather casual but fashionable clothes, along with traditional Kenyan Maasai necklaces. He can usually be seen with his two HelixCorp pets, Duma and Chui, who are fashioned after a cheetah and a leopard respectively. History Ashura attended The Vision, a Ad Astra artistic academy on Earth where insightful youth develop their unique perspective and find a way to express it through artistic media. Students from The Vision are usually bid on early in their development by Corporations so they can apply their skills to their work. Ashura focused on sculpture and form-design with his work, but was reportedly not a strong student with a distracted attitude. Ashura's brother, Githinji Uzoh, was training as an Economist at the time and he was reportedly jealous of his brother's opportunities to see other worlds and enter the action of the Fractures War during it's early stages. He vanished from The Vision campus after his first review was well received by several corporations. No one knows exactly where he went after dropping out of school, but he did appear at several parties about a year later with the Septum piercing. Since then it is rumored that he has acquired a new set of skills around Infiltration. He shows his face from time to time on the Phobos social circuit, and is captured by paparazzi socially, but generally being unreliable and is seen as a disappointment to his family, especially when compared to the career success of his brother. In-game appearances Since the start of the game, we have seen Ashura: * Be hired by Vox Tempest to assist The Nova in breaking into the Тоска weapons expo. * He helped Vox and Elsy Speck make their way up to the executive levels of Oblaka Tower. He then sprinted off on the wrong floor, eager to see some of the 'toys' Тоска had on display. * Ashura rushed to the penthouse, attempting to get ahead of the group, but was unable to outfox Elsy. Once in the penthouse, he broke into the bathroom and tried to extract some unidentified object for himself. * Whilst trying to take out a spaceship, Boombox fired a rocket launcher, missed, and instead took out the wall of the penthouse. Ashura was hit, and went flying off. * Whilst fleeing the Docks of the planet Sagi, Vox glanced upwards and spotted Ashura looking down at him from a catwalk overhead. Ashura swore and immediately tried to flee. ** Vox and Arno Stern gave chase, with Vox eventually catching up enough to shoot him with a stun gun. Ashura was hit, and fell to the floor, stunned but still conscious. His gun flew from from his grip, and as Vox ran to kick it away, Ashura got a hold of his leg and tripped him over the edge of the balcony. Vox was able to just about hang on, but as Arno rushed to help, he noticed Ashura pulling out a throwing knife to fling at Arno. He thus sacrificed his hold in order to grab Ashura's leg, and therefore botching his throw. Arno managed to catch Vox before he fell, and once he did so, punched Ashura with enough force to render him unconscious. ** Arno then had to carry Ashura's unconscious body through the streets of Quon. Fortunately, the city was in enough uproar that the sight of this didn't attract much comment. They ultimately left him in the care of Pearl and Shank. * When Ashura eventually woke up on Kaneda Corral's ship, he found himself captive and surrounded by multiple soldiers. Vox managed to convince him to tell them the location of the weapon he stole - but when they went to locate it, it was no longer there. * The group went to visit Ashura on the way home from Sagi, where he was being held in the brig of the ship. Elsy and Arno managed to convince him to give them the details on the weapon he'd stolen, by threatening to give him to Mila if he did not talk. He admitted it was the weapon Mila had been showcasing at the weapons expo, a gun that could eliminate matter. Arno went on to ask why they shouldn't just give him to Mila, and Ashura insisted that his brother would be able to pay more. Boombox, Elsy and Arno began to argue about whether to give him to Githinji Uzoh or Mila. ** As the rest of the group bickered, Vox used his eyes to scan Ashura. He saw a vision of a younger Ashura, bloodied and apparently on some kind of battlefield. He seemed paralysed, and unable to move, and Githinji then became visible, shaking his brother and shouting at him to move. The figures of Glutt soldiers suddenly appeared behind them, but before they could do anything, they were gunned down by Anek Allegro. Anek tried to convince Githinji to go, but Githinji refused to leave without Ashura. Eventually Anek helped Githinji carry Ashura away to safety. ** After snapping back from his vision, Vox abruptly informed him they were giving Ashura to Githinji, before leaving the room. Arno hurried after him, and demanded to know his reasons. Vox simply answered that there were people who were more dangerous to piss off than Mila Milennia. * Back on Phobos, the group gathered in a totally empty Maelstrom, as per Githinji's request, so as to hand over Ashura. Ashura looked glum, so Vox made him a drink. When he indicated his handcuffs, Vox got him a straw. ** Ashura became increasingly depressed once his brother showed up. Githinji remarked how their mother had missed him, and he would need to make numerous apologies to their family, as well as attend a number of parties to keep them happy. The rest of The Nova didn't have much sympathy for him, and repeatedly pointed out that being given to his brother was ultimately a lot better than being left to the wrath of Mila Millenia. * Ashura was seen at the Frozen Clutch premiere exhibit at the Memorium Skopus, alongside his brother. The night improved markedly for him once Boombox and Gimble announced their desire to steal the diamonds, and blew a hole in the floor, triggering a massive security alert and anti-grav system. Ashura was visible absolutely cracking up at the level of chaos, before being quickly evacuated by his brother's bodyguards and entourage. Category:Characters